Ask Voca Academy!
by Haruna Mori
Summary: Ayo Tanya! Buatlah pertanyaan yang menarik seputar kehidiupan di Voca Academy, dan sebisa mungkin Author akan buat jawaban yang memuaskan! Question 1 : GakuLuka!
1. Prolog

Runa : Kembali lagi dengan fict yang baru:3

Miku : Hate At First, Love At Last aja belum kelar!

Runa : Tapi Runa pengen buat fict baru lagi T.T

Luka : Fict apa lagi ini?

Runa : Oh ya! Runa belum jelaskan jadi begini

Para Readers bisa memberikan pertanyaan seperti tentang hubungan Miku dengan Kaito, Kehidupan di Voca Academy, Kehidupan cinta teman teman Miku-chan dsb! Runa akan buat 1 buah chapter khusus untuk satu pertanyaan!

Contoh:

HatsuneMikuNegi : Bagaimana kencan pertama Miku dan Kaito?

Jadi Readers bebas mengirim pesan/review di fict ini! Buatlah pertanyaan yang menarik dan sebisa mungkin Runa akan buat jawaban yang memuaskan untuk kalian semua!


	2. Question 1!

Runa : Ciao readers! Runa kembali lagi:3

Miku : Jadi kali ini ada yang bertanya untuk fict ini?

Runa : Yap! Seratus untuk Miku-chan!

Luka : Mengapa perasaan ku tidak enak ya...

Runa : Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Luka-chan!

Luka : Seperti nya iya, tapi... aku merasa kau akan menistakan aku disini

Runa : Tenang saja! Pertanyaan nya memang menyangkut dirimu Luka-chan!:3

Luka : Sudah ku duga..

Runa : Ini dia pertanyaan nya!

From : Dere Dere 02

Kalau Gaku-pyon ngelamar Luka, Luka terima gak?

Luka : Pertanyaan macam apa itu! /blushing

Runa : Luka-chan! Mukamu memerah tuh:3 Sepertinya Runa yang harus menjawabnya sendiri.. Ya sudah langsung saja kita jawab!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Runa, Tapi fict Ask Voca Academy adalah milik Runa:3

Warning : OOC-ness, typo bertebaran, kekerasan dimana mana karna kali ini pair nya adalah GakuLuka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY!

Summary : Ayo Tanya! Buatlah pertanyaan yang menarik seputar kehidiupan di Voca Academy, dan sebisa mungkin Author akan buat jawaban yang memuaskan!

Question 1 : Pair GakuLuka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ask Voca Academy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gakupo Kamui, lelaki yang termasuk jajaran lelaki yang dapat membuat para gadis di Voca Academy tergila-gila padanya, walaupun mungkin tidak sekeren Kaito Shion, yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ice Prince' Voca Academy. Namun tetap saja Gakupo Kamui tidak kalah tenarnya dibandingkan sang Ice Prince. Dan jangan pernah kalian berurusan dengannya karena dia telah memegang sabuk hitam dalam dunia Taekwondo dan judo. Ia juga dijuluki 'Master of Self Defense'. Tapi jangan salah, dia bukan tipe orang yang senang dengan ketenaran yang ia miliki. Dia tidak peduli dengan para gadis yang tergila-gila padanya itu. Karena dia sudah terpikat dengan sosok 'Luka Megurine'. Sosok Luka Megurine dapat membuatnya melakukan apa saja demi membuat sang pujaan hati menyadari kehadirannya.

Luka Megurine, gadis cantik nan anggun dengan tubuh bak model dan sedikit 'tsundere'. Ia juga termasuk salah satu primadona di Voca Academy. Para lelaki disana selalu memuja mujanya. Namun seperti Gakupo Kamui, tokoh utama kita, Luka juga tidak menghiraukan ajakan kencan dari para lelaki di Voca Academy itu.

Jadi, Bagaimana kah cerita cinta mereka?

Siang ini Voca Academy pun kembali diributkan oleh dua insan yang menjadi tokoh utama di fict ini.

"LUKA-SAMA! KENAPA TIDAK MAU COKLAT DARI KU?"

"Aku takut coklat darimu beracun."

"APA? INI KAN COKLAT BERMERK!"

"Pokoknya tidak! Mungkin saja kau menaruh racun di dalamnya!"

"TIDAKKK TENTU SAJA TIDAK LUKA-SAMA!"

Ya, Voca Academy kembali diributkan oleh dua insan tersebut, ah ralat mungkin hanya satu.

Mereka benar sangat 'akur', hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di Voca Academy. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Gakupo Kamui, lelaki yang masuk dalam jajaran lelaki yang 'cukup' tampan tersebut rela menurunkan tingkat kekerenannya hanya demi seorang Luka Megurine

Hah Cinta benar benar bisa membutakan seseorang.

Kini kegiatan sekolah di Voca Academy telah usai, Luka sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan sahabatnya, Miku.

Rumah Luka dan Miku sebenarnya berbeda arah namun Luka tidak ingin berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian, sehingga ia memaksa Miku untuk pulang bersamanya

"Oh ya Luka-chan! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gakupo?" Ujar Gadis bersurai teal bernama Miku itu

"Miku! Sudah kubilang kami tidak berpacaran!"

"Tapi kalian terlihat seperti berpacaran loh!" Gadis bernama Miku itu kembali menggoda gadis bersurai merah muda itu

"Sudahlah Miku berhenti menggodaku!"

Miku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari Luka. Ya, Miku tahu kalau Luka adalah gadis yang tsundere. Tanpa disadari, seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan sana. Lelaki bersurai biru dan berseragam sama dengan milik mereka tersebut sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Miku. Lelaki tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah dimana Miku berada

"Ayo." Ujar lelaki itu datar sambil menatap kearah Miku

"Ah Gomen Luka-chan, Aku harus pulang duluan. Sampai besok!" Ujar Miku sambil menatap ke arah Luka

"Hm tidak apa, Jaa-ne!" Balas Luka sambil tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu

Luka sudah tahu, kalau sang sahabat punya hubungan khusus dengan Kaito Shion, sang 'Ice Prince'. Walaupun terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu sebenarnya lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang baik. Dan terkadang ia iri dengan sahabatnya itu.

Luka meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Namun sebuah suara yang tidak diinginkan sedari tadi kembali terdengar

"Luka-sama tunggu!" Ujar lelaki bersurai ungu sambil berlari mengejar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang berjalan jauh didepannya

"Hah kau lagi, Apa kau tidak capek mengejar-ngejarku BaKamui?"Ujar Luka memandang ke arah Gakupo yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya

"Aku mengikuti mu kesini karena aku tau, Kau dan Miku berbeda arah pulang. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa"

"Ugh! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan sudah ku bilang, berhenti mengikuti ku!"

"T-tapi—"

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU! KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU MALU!"Pekik Luka lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gakupo dibelakangnya

Gakupo terdiam di tempat, baru kali ini Luka berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Kini ia sadar kalau Luka tidak bisa membalas perasaan nya. Sepertinya memang ia harus menyerah sampai disini.

Sudah satu minggu Gakupo tidak lagi mengejar-ngejar Luka seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Para siswa-siswi Voca Academy pun dihebohkan karena nya. Namun mereka tidak berani bertanya soal itu, karena Gakupo akhir akhir ini menjadi dingin dan lebih tertutup kepada semua orang.

"Ah iya Luka-chan, ada apa dengan Gakupo? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak mengejar-ngejar dirimu!" Ujar Miku sambil menatap ke arah Luka yang sedang menyantap tuna goreng miliknya. Ya, sekarang adalah waktu makan siang.

"Tidak tau, tapi itu bagus" Jawab Luka tidak peduli

Miku tahu, Sebenarnya Luka merasa kehilangan. Sudah seminggu ini Luka bertingkah aneh. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam tidak seperti biasanya. Miku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Luka

"Ehm, Megurine-san bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Miku dan Luka lalu melihat ke asal suara.

Dell Honne, lelaki bersurai putih dengan mata merah menyala dan bergaya urakan. Dell terkenal karena suka berkelahi dan bolos sekolah.

"Um, baiklah" Jawab Luka tidak yakin

"Ayo, kita pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Disana lebih enak berbicara" Ujar Dell sambil menunjukkan senyuman ah tidak lebih tepatnya seringai

Sebenarnya, Luka merasa tidak enak namun ia tetap mengikuti Dell.

"Ah ya Miku aku pergi dulu"

"T-tapi Luka-chan—" Ujar Miku sepertinya juga merasa tidak enak sama seperti yang dirasakan Luka

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir!" Balas Luka cepat sambil tersenyum meyakinkan

Luka dan Dell pun berjalan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah mereka

Sementara itu

"Ah iya Miku, dimana Luka?"

"Luka-chan—"

Mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Kini mereka duduk di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang berada disana. Lalu Dell pun segera memulai pembicaraan

"Megurine-san sebenarnya aku menyukai mu, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ujar Dell to the point sambil menatap intens kearah Luka

Luka sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya

"Ah, Maaf Honne-san, aku tidak bisa. Tapi, Terima kasih telah menyukaiku" Balas Luka sopan sambil tersenyum ke arah Dell.

Dell menatap Luka tidak percaya, Dia marah. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menolak dirinya?

"KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKU?

"A-aku—"

Belum sempat Luka berbicara, Dell langsung mendorong tubuh Luka ke arah batang dari pohon tersebut dan mengapit tubuh Luka.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU!"

"LEPASKAN!"

Luka ketakutan, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Dell. Luka menutup matanya, di pikirannya ada Gakupo. Hah, Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan Gakupo? Padahal dia lah yang membuat Gakupo pergi dari hidupnya. Tidak tahu diri pikirnya. Kini Luka hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan pasrah saat Dell mencoba menciumnya, namun—

BUAGH BUAGH

Dell tersungkur ke tanah dengan pipi yang lebam. Luka membuka matanya dan kini yang dilihatnya adalah Gakupo yang kini sedang menghajar Dell.

"JANGAN KAU DEKATI LUKA!" Ujar Gakupo sambil menarik kerah baju Dell. Dell kini ketakutan dia hanya bisa memohon agar di lepaskan

"K-kumohon lepaskan, aku berjanji t-tidak akan mendekati Megurine-san"

"KALI INI KAU KU LEPASKAN, JIKA SAMPAI KAU MASIH MENDEKATINYA, KAU AKAN MATI!" Ujar Gakupo sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Dell. Dell lalu berlari menjauhi Gakupo dan Luka yang kini sedang menangis. Luka tak tau mengapa ia menangis. Mungkin, Terharu karena Gakupo masih peduli padanya? Gakupo yang melihat Luka menangis berjalan mendekati Luka

"Stt, dia sudah pergi kau aman sekarang"

GREPP

Gakupo terhenyak, apa benar kini Luka sedang memeluknya? Gakupo melihat ke arah Luka yang sekarang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Tampaknya Luka sudah mulai tenang namun masih tetap terisak

"M-maafkan a-ku Gakupo, aku takut jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Ujar Luka terbata-bata

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Balas Gakupo sambil mencoba menghibur Luka dengan membelai rambutnya

"Aku menyukaimu Gakupo"

Gakupo menatap Luka tidak percaya, Ia sangsi apa benar Luka menyukai nya? namun sesaat kemudian tatapan matanya menjadi hangat

"Ya, Aku juga menyukaimu ah tidak mencintaimu. Aku ingin kelak kita bisa bersama bahagia dan menikah, kau mau kan?" Ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum tulus dan memegang tangan Luka

Dan tanpa disangka sangka Luka balas tersenyum tulus dan menjawab

"Ya, aku mau"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI!

Runa : Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga:3

Luka : Apa-apaan itu? /blushing

Runa : Aaa Luka tsundere:3

Luka : Urusai! /masih blushing

Runa : Nah akhirnya pertanyaan pertama telah terjawab!:3 Nah

Ayo tanyakan lagi! Pertanyaan yang menarik akan kami jawab dengan sesegera mungkin^^

Dan untuk dere-san semoga jawaban ini memuaskan^^

JADI, MIND TO REVIEW?:3


End file.
